1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of rain gutter systems, and more particularly, to a rain gutter system including a gutter having a continuous cross-sectional profile defining an integrated drip edge for directing water away from a front wall of the gutter and a high-back for protecting the underlying fascia against backflow, the system further including at least one internal hanger for securing the gutter to underlying fascia/rafter tails and supporting an overlying debris cover at a predetermined slope in the direction toward the drip edge.
2. Background of the Invention
Various prior art gutter systems and gutter covers have been developed in an attempt to collect water while preventing debris from collecting within the gutter. Such systems typically require installation methods that disadvantageously damage the sealing integrity of the roof, fail to address “backflow” affecting the underlying fascia and water collection, and include covers oriented at undesirable slopes, causing debris to collect thereon and/or inadequate water collection. Accordingly, the rain gutter system provided herein overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art systems.